Aguacero de orgullo
by Lluvia185
Summary: One-shoot de Orgullo y Prejuicio. POV de Elizabeth durante la primera declaración de Darcy, bajo la tormenta. Y un pequeño cambio en el final de la escena.


**Título: **Aguacero de orgullo

**Autora: **Lluvia

**Resumen: **Mientras veía la película por decimoquinta vez, se me ocurrió que aunque me encanta la escena de la primera declaración del Sr. Darcy, incluso más que la del libro, seguía queriendo cambiarla un poquito, así que, bueno me ha salido este One-shoot. Es mi primer fic sobre Orgullo y Prejuicio pero espero que os guste. Y ya sabeis, si leeis dejar un review.

**Pairing: **Darcy&Elizabeth

**Advertencias: **El dialogo que parece a lo largo de este fic, no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Jane Austen y los guionistas de la película Orgullo y Prejuicio de 2005.

* * *

**Aguacero de Orgullo**

Elizabeth sentía su corazón cabalgar y desbocarse en su pecho mientras corría bajo la tormenta, sólo, que la celeridad de su palpitante órgano no tenía nada que ver con la carrera, y si, con la confesión a media voz del Coronel Fitzwilliam durante el sermón del señor Collins.

La joven Bennet tenía sus reparos sobre el señor Darcy, sabía de su orgullo y altanería, y aún después de lo que el señor Wickham le había contado, había un resquicio de su mente que pensaba que seguramente la situación entre ambos caballeros había llegado a tal punto por algún error o confusión de actitudes entre ambos. Pero ahora, después de la revelación del Coronel, Lizzy ya no tenía dudas, nadie podría tildar una sola vez más al señor Darcy de caballero, en su presencia, sin que su cuerpo y su mente se revelaran con la ira que le provocaba la mentira y la hipocresía.

Elizabeth atravesó el puente, fijándose en el monumento de piedra situado en las posesiones de los bosques de Rosings, que le serviría de cobijo hasta que cesara la tormenta.

Su mente, por otra parte, aún estaba consternada por el horrible proceder del señor Darcy para con su hermana Jane. ¿Qué había hecho su pobre hermana mayor para recibir la censura del señor Darcy? ¿Acaso serían ciertos los hirientes comentarios de Caroline Bingley, y tanto ella como el señor Darcy tenían la intención de que una boda entre el señor Bingley y Georgina Darcy se llevara cabo? Tal vez Jane se había interpuesto entre la ambición del señor Darcy, y tal vez las declaraciones del señor Wickham eran completamente ciertas y sólo los celos y la avaricia de Darcy eran los causantes de su desgracia.

Desatándose el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, Lizzy se apoyó contra la pared de piedra y decidió que todos aquellos hechos eran ciertos, y que el señor Darcy no era más que un hombre avaricioso y cruel a quien la hipócrita sociedad inglesa se tenía por llamarle caballero.

De pronto, como si hubiera sido castigada por sus nefastos pensamientos, la joven se giró sobresaltada al notar la presencia de alguien más. Junto a ella como un gato mojado, que seguía conservando su altivez a pesar de sus circunstancias, se erguía el señor Darcy.

Elizabeth no había tenido tiempo si quiera de recobrarse de la sorpresa cuando visiblemente resuelto y sin embargo nervioso, el señor Darcy comenzó a hablar.

- Señorita Elizabeth, – empezó a decir él mientras ella luchaba por mantener la compostura. Sorprendida por el hecho inequívoco, de que el señor Darcy la había seguido durante todo el camino – He luchado en vano y me niego a seguir haciéndolo. Estos últimos meses han sido un tormento, mi… mi único motivo para venir a Rosings fue para poder verla a usted.

Elizabeth observó a Darcy completamente anonadada, su corazón acelerándose de nuevo, expectante y temeroso por lo que de alguna manera sabía que el caballero ante ella intentaba decirle. Su cerebro sin embargo, indignado y enfurecido por el sólo descaro de su presencia ante ella, por el asombro de oír hasta que punto podía su orgullo superar los limites de lo ilimitado, al decirle cuanto había luchado por superar unos sentimientos que iban en contra de su razón, de los deseos de su familia, e incluso se atrevió a decir que ella era socialmente inferior. Enardecida, Elizabeth intentó detener su perorata.

- Señor Darcy…

- La amo – espetó él haciendo que Lizzy boqueara, demasiado asombrada para pronunciar palabra, ¿Cómo podía él decirle algo así después de su comportamiento? – Ardientemente – añadió Darcy ante la falta de contestación de ella.

Un silencio solamente roto por el caer de la lluvia, se impuso entre ambos. Uno intentando encontrar el valor necesario para concluir su declaración, la otra procurando controlar la vorágine de emociones que la hacían temblar de agitación.

- Por favor – pidió el señor Darcy dando un paso hacia ella – le ruego que acepte mi mano.

Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza intentando contestar con calma y aunque durante un instante pensó en procurar ser amable en su rechazo, el recuerdo de su conducta para con Jane entibió su sangre, logrando que su hablar más cruel, hiciera acto de presencia en sus siguientes palabras.

- Señor, yo…- Lizzy dudó un segundo antes de continuar, como si algo dentro de ella se negara a hacer daño al hombre frente a ella – Me hago cargo de la lucha que ha mantenido y lamento mucho haberle hecho sufrir. Créame que no ha sido deliberado.

Darcy pareció esperar algunas palabras que nunca llegaron y durante la espera comenzó a palidecer de ira y frustración, antes de conseguir articular la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Es esa su respuesta?

- Si, señor – se apresuró a responder ella rápidamente.

- ¿Se está burlando de mi? – volvió a preguntar él, intentando dominar su temperamento.

- No – dijo Lizzy escuetamente.

- ¿Me…me está rechazando? – preguntó de nuevo Darcy. Su actitud sorprendida, como si esperase que la sola oferta de matrimonio iba a hacer que ella cayera a sus pies con agradecimiento, exasperó aún más a Elizabeth quien le replicó mordazmente que todas las consideraciones que había estado sopesando seguramente le ayudarían a superarlo, a lo que él no pudo menos que exigir saber porque no era rechazado con un poco de cortesía. La pregunta desató la ira que Lizzy había estado conteniendo contra él, apareciendo en forma de indignados reproches.

- También yo podría preguntarle – replicó Elizabeth alzando la voz – por qué se ha propuesto ofenderme de semejante modo, diciéndome que me ama contra los dictados de su razón, de su buen juicio y aún contra su carácter ¿No es esta excusa suficiente para mi falta de cortesía? – El señor Darcy intentó negar las acusaciones de la joven, más ella no le dejo continuar, encendida ya por su ira – Pero tengo otros motivos para rechazar su proposición y usted lo sabe.

- ¿Qué motivos? – exigió él

- Aún cuando mis sentimientos hubieran sido otros – continuó Elizabeth procurando dominarse y casi incapaz de imaginarse el no aborrecer al hombre que estaba frente a ella - ¿Cree usted que yo habría podido caer en la tentación de aceptar al hombre que ha destruido la felicidad de mi querida hermana?

Cuando Lizzy pronunció esas palabras el rostro del señor Darcy mudó repentinamente de color. Preguntándose cómo podía ella saber de su intervención entre su amigo Bingley y su hermana mayor, aún así continuó escuchando a Elizabeth sin la intención de interrumpirla

- ¿Acaso se atreve a negarlo? – preguntó ella con indignación, dando un paso hacia él – Usted separó a una joven pareja que se amaba y expuso a su amigo a las censuras del mundo por su capricho y volubilidad, y a mi hermana a la burla que despiertan las esperanzas frustradas, sumiéndoles a los dos en la mayor de las desventuras.

- No lo niego – repuso el señor Darcy, cuando ella hizo una pausa en su exaltado discurso.

- ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerlo? – preguntó Elizabeth conmocionada, al ver cómo él admitía sin remordimientos su participación en la separación de Jane y Bingley. Y entonces para su propio asombro, el señor Darcy comenzó a explicar los motivos que había creído convenientes para decidir separar a la joven pareja.

Tras oír las faltas que al parecer el señor Darcy le achacaba a su familia, Lizzy le observó con incredulidad y puede que por primera vez en su vida sin saber que responder ante semejante insulto. Ella sabía como eran su madre y sus hermanas pequeñas, puede que fueran engreídas y un poco escandalosas, pero Darcy no tenía ningún derecho a decírselo a la cara de semejante modo. Y aún así, la joven logró recobrarse de las palabras de él y proseguir con los motivos que él había pedido que le explicara.

- ¿Y qué me dice usted del señor Wickham? – preguntó, viendo con asombro como la pregunta parecía haberle disgustado aún más que el propio rechazo a su proposición de matrimonio.

- ¿El señor Wickham? – dijo Darcy dando acercándose hacia ella con un tono mucho menos tranquilo que durante toda la conversación – Parece que tiene usted mucho interés en los problemas de ese caballero.

- Me contó sus desventuras.

- ¡Oh, claro! – Se quejó Darcy desdeñosamente – Sus desventuras han sido muy grandes.

- Usted arruinó sus posibilidades y habla de él con desprecio – dijo ella observándole con incredulidad.

- ¡De modo que esa es la opinión que tiene de mi! – exclamó Darcy ofendido – Le agradezco que haya sido tan franca. Quizás hubiera pasado por alto mis faltas si su orgullo—

- ¿Mi orgullo? – clamó Elizabeth visiblemente ultrajada, porque alguien tan sumamente altivo como el señor Darcy se atreviera a mencionar su orgullo, pero él continuó con sus no menos ofendidas palabras.

- No hubiera sido herido por la confesión de mis escrúpulos sobre nuestra relación. ¿Esperaba usted que dijese que me encantaba la vulgaridad de su familia?

- ¿Y esas son las palabras de un caballero? – exigió Elizabeth conteniendo sus iracundos deseos de abofetear la cara del hombre que apenas se separaba de la suya por un par de pulgadas – Desde el momento en que le conocí, sus modales, su vanidad y su desdén egoísta hacia los sentimientos ajenos, me hicieron comprender que usted sería el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra con el que decidiría casarme.

Un nuevo y tenso silencio se instaló entre ambos, sólo que éste, por alguna extraña razón, no tuvo nada que ver con los anteriores. En cuanto Elizabeth gritó sus últimas palabras, Darcy se aproximó un poco más, inclinando su rostro hacia ella. De pronto toda la ira y el desprecio que Lizzy había sentido durante los últimos minutos hacia el señor Darcy se evaporó como por arte de magia. En cambio, un anhelo completamente desconocido para ella hasta entonces, invadió su cuerpo y su alma, arrastrándola irrevocablemente hacia el hombre al que sólo unos segundos antes, había jurado aborrecer por toda la eternidad. Un calor abrasador corrió por su piel como un escalofrío, acelerando su corazón y su respiración, por la sola cercanía del señor Darcy.

_¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?_ Exclamó su cerebro muy indignado. ¿Cómo podía tan si quiera imaginar cuán agradable sería sentir los brazos de él rodeándola? Mucho menos, un deseo tan intenso como el que actualmente nublaba su juicio, rogando porque Darcy cerrara el escaso espacio que separaba sus cuerpos.

Darcy no conseguía tomar las riendas de su cuerpo y apartar su mirada de los labios de ella. Aún con el firme e iracundo rechazo de ella, resonando todavía en su cabeza, no podía desechar la insolente idea de que, si su rostro descendiera tan sólo unas pulgadas y sus labios, hambrientos y deseosos por tomar los de ella, la besaran, ella no se negaría.

Su cabeza fría y su buen juicio, eran algo que había sido inculcado en su educación desde muy niño y sin embargo, ahora, en presencia de Elizabeth se enturbiaban por completo. Dejando que su temperamento le dominara, sus manos picando por la sola idea de acariciar su piel.

- Señor Darcy… - murmuró Lizzy apenas consciente de haber pronunciado las palabras, más parecidas a una suplica que a una queja.

Él abrió los ojos observando su rostro sonrojado con cuidado, después levantó su mano derecha hasta el rostro de Elizabeth, quien parpadeó ansiosa por sentir la caricia que no acaba de llegar. Darcy extendió sus dedos sobre la mejilla de ella pero sin llegar a tocarla, temeroso de que al hacerlo, el hechizo se rompería y ella volvería a clamar con fervor su odio hacia él. Durante un minuto eterno observó sus ojos nublados por el deseo. Vacilante. Temeroso.

Después, con un rápido movimiento inclinó su cabeza y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

Lo siguiente que Lizzy fue capaz de procesar, fue la placentera dicha de sentir los labios del señor Darcy posarse sobre los suyos y tomarlos con pasión. Su caricia fantasmal tomó cuerpo, en forma de una mano, caliente aunque algo húmeda por la lluvia, que rozó su mejilla hasta instalarse sobre su nuca, sujetándola firmemente contra él.

Elizabeth apoyó instintivamente sus manos en el fuerte pecho del señor Darcy, agarrándose a su abrigo mojado, sabiendo que si él la soltaba, sus piernas no la sostendrían y caería al suelo. Alegrándose, por otra parte, al comprobar como el otro brazo de él la rodeó y su mano encontró lugar alojándose a mitad de su espalda para abrazarla con firmeza.

Lizzy no pudo evitar emitir un gemido anhelante cuando el señor Darcy tomó su labio inferior entre los suyos, con la firmeza justa y más pasión de la que sería apropiada incluso para dos personas casadas, o al menos ese fue el pensamiento distante que ella consiguió hilar. Deseosa por seguir sintiendo ese cresccendo inquietante que recorría todo su cuerpo, desde los pies a la cabeza, Elizabeth decidió imitar las acciones de Darcy y tomó el labio de él entre los suyos, atreviéndose a rozarle ligeramente con la lengua. Por un momento pensó que tal vez había cometido un tremendo error, al oírle gruñir y sentir como la mano que él aun tenía en su nuca le obligaba a inclinar su cabeza. Error que se disipó en cuanto, el aparentemente serio y taciturno señor Darcy, abrió su boca y hambrientamente buscó la lengua de Lizzy con la suya.

El apasionado beso pudo durar minutos o quizás un par de décadas, Elizabeth nunca lo supo con certeza. Sólo sabía que cuando él se apartó de ella, un inexplicable sentimiento de perdida se apoderó de ella, agudizándose cuando unos segundos después Darcy recuperó el habla.

- Discúlpeme… – susurró Darcy conmocionado – Lamento…. haber abusado tanto de su tiempo.

Y después sin mayor explicación, Lizzy le observó girarse y alejarse bajo el aguacero, mientras ella confusa y aturdida, llevaba sus dedos a sus propios labios, tratando de averiguar si aquel beso realmente había sucedido.

**Fin**


End file.
